


Close your eyes

by Lucy_1991



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Manipulation, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Rhyming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: It's a poem about Will and Hannibal's relationship, fom Hannibal's pov, I guess.Hope u like it♡





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback - good or bad - is appreciated♡

Close your eyes

Let your thoughts fade

Lose all your doubts

Don't stay so pained

 

Follow my voice 

Feel the calming tone

Let it linger 'round

Soak into your bone

 

Give in all your strenght 

Please don't try to fight

I only want what's best

Feel your mind turn white

 

Grant me all your trust

Rest your hand in mine

Push aside you worries

Smell the scent of wine

 

Fall into the darkness

Let me be your part

Show me now your true self

Let me have your heart

 

This mind's not your own

It now belongs to me

I can free you from the weight

I can set you free

 

Close your eyes

Let your thoughts fade

Lose all your thoughts

Don't stay so pained


End file.
